1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to imidazo[1,5-a]quinolines which are useful pharmaceutical agents for the treatment of anxiety, sleep disorders, panic states, convulsions and muscle disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art PA1 (III) R.sub.5 is PA1 (V) R.sub.7 is
EP 283,162 discloses imidazo[1,5-a]quinolines useful as anticonvulsants and anxiolytic agents, wherein only phenyl is attached to the C.sub.5 -position of the quinoline. These compounds lack a carbonyl group at the 5-position. The closest chemically structural compound in EP 283,162 to the present invention is 3-(3-cyclopropyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl)-5-phenylimidazo[1,5a]quinoline which completely lacks affinity for the benzodiazepine receptor.
J. Her. Chem., 28, 1715 (1991 ) discloses imidazo[1,5-a]quinolines containing esters, acids, or amides at the 3-position. The 5-position is unsubstituted (5-H).
International Publication No. WO92/22552 discloses imidazo[1,5-a]quinoxalines which require a nitrogen atom at the 5-position for the treatment of anxiety and sleep disorders. The compounds of the present invention do not have nitrogen at the 5-position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,925 discloses imidazo[1,5-a]quinoxalines which require a nitrogen atom at the 5-position and which are useful as agricultural chemicals. The compounds of the present invention do not have nitrogen at the 5-position.
Also known are the imidazo[1,2-a]quinolines. However, these compounds represent a different core structure of the 5-membered imidazo ring. Further, they do have a carbonyl at the 5-position. Because of their core structural differences they cannot have an ester, aryl, or oxadiazole groups attached at the 3-position as they contain an imidazole nitrogen at this site.